


in my head

by harlequin421



Category: Glee RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, and sex, smoking pot, that's the gist of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin421/pseuds/harlequin421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren was literally all hair and smiles, and Tyler was practically the same and it was love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my head

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I blame this fic: http://missbwrites.livejournal.com/27996.html
> 
> Also so unbetaed it's not even funny, if you see any mistakes tell me, I read through it once and didn't catch anything, but I'm always missing stuff!

They met at a concert back before Glee and Teen Wolf.

Darren was literally all hair and smiles, and Tyler was practically the same and it was love at first sight.

Over the next several years they formed an easy friendship, one that involved them hanging out on random Friday afternoons getting stoned, drinking bad tasting beer, and eating a lot of pizza. 

And then comes the day when Darren was staying the night because they got  _too_ high and there was no way that Tyler was letting him out into the world. His eyes looked so glazed and red, and he was using the word ‘awesome’ to answer every question that Tyler was asking him.

So when Tyler says, “I’m so fucking horny right now.”

And Darren grins maniacally saying, “Awesome.”

The only plausible outcome was for him to crawl all over Darren pushing him down into the carpet and straddling his shoulders saying, “Suck it.”

Darren’s eyes widened a bit, but then he was licking his lips and Tyler followed his tongue with his eyes and damn, his fucking mouth.

And then his hands were scrambling at his shorts tugging them down until he got his cock out. He gripped the base and groaned before tapping it against Darren’s mouth, “Say ahh.”

Darren opens his mouth a little bit so that the moist heat of his mouth hits the head of Tyler’s cock, and he groans and feels a spurt of precome come out, and watches fixated as Darren just licks at it, and fucking moans.

“Open your mouth,” and Darren does as wide as he can make it, and Tyler just pushes in hissing a bit as Darren’s teeth catch the sensitive head, but then he’s inside, and Darren is moving his tongue, and hollowing his cheeks and  _fucking sucking_ him down. 

Tyler grips the base of his cock tight and tries to push in as much as he can until Darren is gagging around his cock, and saliva is running down from the corners of his mouth, and he can see how wide his mouth is stretched, and Darren’s eyes are closed and his fingers dig into the back of Tyler’s thighs.

Tyler pulls out slowly dragging the head against Darren’s lips and pushes in again. Darren tilts his head forward a bit and Tyler thrusts into his mouth because he can’t help himself, until Darren is pushing him back. 

Tyler opens his mouth to apologize, but Darren just pushes him down on top of the carpet before gripping the base of Tyler’s cock himself and mouthing at the head. He licks at the slit moving his hand and moans and Tyler feels it vibrating down.

He groans and pushes his hips up sliding into Darren’s mouth again, and Darren just keeps jerking him off in slow measured tugs and sucking him down so that his fingers get in his mouth too, and Tyler watches mesmerized before his fingers are tangling in Darren’s thick hair and he’s tugging at the strands harshly urging him to go faster.

Darren grips on to the base and takes him all the way down, and Tyler throws his head back hitting the floor with a loud thud, and a, “Fuck!”

Darren hums and hollows his cheeks and moves faster, his tongue digging right under the head of his cock and into his slit when he comes up, and Tyler’s hips are moving on their own because he’s too blissed out on the sensations and the way his skin seems to be made of electricity and how perfect Darren’s mouth feels on his cock.

Darren moves his hands from where they are jerking him off to push down on his hips and stop him from moving. He shouts when Darren takes him in down to the root, and he groans and his hips give aborted movements because Darren starts _gagging_  and it shouldn’t be hot, he should be pulling out and letting him  _breathe_ , but Darren begins bobbing his head. Moving until the tip of his cock is on his tongue and then taking him in all the way again. First in slow movements that have Tyler’s fingers practically ripping at his hair, and then faster and faster until Tyler starts tugging for a different reason because he’s about to come and he doesn’t know if Darren will swallow or not, or even if he wants Tyler to come in his mouth.

Darren seems to get the message because he takes him out and sucks on the head of his cock before he begins to jerk him off, mouth right there still at the tip, and Tyler’s toes curl into the carpet and he throws his head back and he’s coming all over Darren’s mouth.

He pants and pets Darren’s head muttering, “So fucking good.”

Once he catches his breath and calms down some, he realizes that Darren is lying down on top of him, his cock is back in his pants, but Darren’s cock is out and he’s jerking himself off lazily while petting his stomach, mouth pressed against his neck.

Tyler grins and reaches down with one hand and tangles his fingers with Darren’s on his cock and squeezes. Darren moans mouthing against his collarbone and sucking on the skin. Tyler just pulls his hand away and wraps his palm around the head of his cock collecting precome and then wraps his fingers around the base and jerks down.

Darren’s hips stutter, and he fucks into Tyler’s fist.

Tyler tightens his grip and jacks him off. 

Darren makes these chocked off noises that make Tyler want to push him down on the carpet and fucking mess him up. He twists his wrist at the head of Darren’s cock and digs his thumb against the slit and Darren’s hips jerk and he says Tyler’s name over and over, like a fucking prayer, and Tyler moves his hand faster and faster until Darren bites down hard on his shoulder and comes all over his hand.

They don’t bother to clean up before they fall asleep like that.

——

It sort of becomes a thing after that.

Tyler gets horny and demands blowjobs and Darren is on his knees before Tyler even gets the words out. 

He reciprocates, and Darren almost blacks out the first time that Tyler’s mouth is on his cock. 

But they never kiss.

It’s not a thing.

It’s just that it never happens.

Tyler wouldn’t exactly mind if it did happen, but it never does, so he doesn’t bother with it.

And it doesn’t matter.

Until it does.

——

“I love everyone in this bar!” Tyler says standing on top of the living room table. Darren giggles and tilts over until he’s lying on the floor and is looking at Tyler upside down. “But mostly D-Man down there.” He gestures to Darren with his pipe, “Because he sucks my cock when he’s high.”

It’s probably lucky that they’re at Tyler’s apartment, and that the only other person listening to his speech is Dylan who looks too stoned to do anything, but makes a face when Tyler says D-Man.

Tyler looks at him and practically jumps on his lap, “It’s okay Dylly Poo! I love you too even if you don’t use your mouth on my cock.”

“Can we please stop talking about your cock right now?” Darren says from the floor. He’s going cross-eyed trying to stay in his position and look at Tyler and Dylan at the same time.

Tyler looks over at him lasciviously, “Why? Do you want to suck it?”

Dylan pushes him off his lap, “I’m gonna go to my room and watch Family Guy and pretend that I didn’t hear this conversation.”

 Tyler crawls over to Darren and straddles his lap, “So yes?”

Darren looks at him hands framing his hips, “Why don’t we ever kiss?”

Tyler looks confused, “Because it’s never come up?”

“Would you kiss me?” Darren asks looking earnest.

Tyler looks at his mouth, the mouth that has been all over his cock, and his balls and on his neck, and on his hips, and practically everywhere else but his own mouth.

He shrugs, “If you want.”

“I want,” Darren whispers moving closer.

Tyler feels his breath hitch and then Darren’s lips are on his.

He pushes closer threading his fingers through his short hair wishing it was back to it’s former length so that Tyler could wrap it around his fingers and tug properly.

Darren licks against his mouth and his mouth falls open immediately. He licks into his mouth coaxing his tongue out and sucks on it. 

Tyler rocks his hips down and Darren’s fingers tighten on his hips as their cocks brush through their jeans.

Tyler makes a noise and kisses him deeper, moving his hips again, and Darren’s hands move around him and he bucks his hips up and Tyler bites down on his lip.

Before he knows it Darren has him splayed out on the floor with his thighs on either side of his hips and is rocking down on top of his, rutting into him, and it feels sort of painful but so, so fucking good.

And Tyler pushes his own hips up and rubs against Darren. 

Darren pulls away to pant at his mouth and Tyler takes the opportunity to mouth down his throat which causes Darren’s hips to stutter in their rhythm.

Tyler smiles against the skin, and slides his hands down to press against Darren’s ass making him grind down harder.

And they’re both being kind of loud, but Tyler doesn’t care as he opens his legs wider and Darren just ruts against him, and it’s all fast and his belt is going to leave a bruise on Tyler’s stomach that the make-up department is going to have a problem with, but he’s sucking on Darren’s neck, so it’s fair.

Tyler wraps his legs around Darren’s hips pulling him down for another kiss and he pushes his hips up and his vision whites out as he comes hard, from just  _rubbing_  against Darren.

Darren bites his mouth and he pushes down two more times before he gives a loud cut off moan and comes too.

He smiles down at Tyler and kisses him gently, and so softly, that Tyler can’t believe that it’s real. He moves his hands up his back to cradle the back of his neck. They share a few kisses before Dylan’s voice interrupts their post-sex haze.

“I hate you both,” he yells. 

Tyler just grins and shouts back, “You’re just jealous because Hoechlin is visiting his family and not here to suck  _your_  cock.”

“Rude!”

Darren laughs and Tyler kisses him again softly thinking that it’s all going to be okay.


End file.
